


Better with you

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Family, Future, Futuro, Introspettivo, Love, Malinconico, Past, Presente, Romantico, Sad, Sentimentale, Sorpresa, bacio, kiss, mattbekah, passato, present, romantic, surprise, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “Le storie più irragionevoli sono quelle che hanno più ragione di esistere” Massimo BisottiRebekah ha sempre cercato l’amore, ci si è avvicinata ma non ha mai trovato quello vero, quello che fa battere il cuore, che rappresenta il luogo in cui ci si rifugia o, quello che ti fa sorridere senza ragione.Matt al contrario ha trovato l’amore o almeno così credeva e quando la vita gli ha tolto tutto lui con forza si è rialzato.Sono due persone che hanno perso tanto, che hanno dovuto lottare contro gli errori delle loro famiglie e che spesso si sono trovati a compiere scelte difficili. Avrebbero potuto perdere loro stessi, forse l’avranno fatto ma la vita ha fatto loro il regalo più grande: farli incontrare.Due vite che si sono scontrare per rivoluzionarsi.L’uno rende migliore l’altro, ma questo sarebbe bastato?
Relationships: Matt Donovan & Rebekah Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson & Matt Donovan, Rebekah Mikaelson/Matt Donovan





	Better with you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «Se non giochi col fuoco, morirai di freddo» di MISTRAL SAMUELS  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non le era rimasto più niente, Marcel ancora una volta aveva fatto la scelta sbagliata.  
Raccolse le sue cose e partì, senza rimpianto.  
Bussò un paio di volte, le mani le tremavano ma quando la porta si aprì capì di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
«Rebekah!» esclamò sorpreso Matt, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra.  
«Te l’ho detto che ci saremmo rivisti» sbuffando e sorridendo disse.  
Lui la lasciò entrare e in poco tempo fu come se nulla fosse cambiato.  
Ma qualcosa era avvenuto.  
«Non puoi dire sul serio» affermò Matt alzandosi e girando per casa.  
«Se non giochi col fuoco, morirai di freddo»  
Erano Matt e Rebekah dopotutto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno a tutti,  
devo ammettere che tornare sul fandom di The Vampire Diaries è un pò come tornare a casa, di certo non pubblico con la mia OTP di sempre, ma di quando è avvenuto ho sempre pensato a loro insieme, mi piacciono e so che c'è poca gente che li shippa, ma io li adoro, anche se hanno avuto poco e niente.  
Beh, avevo giàs critto su di loro, ma staovlta ho deciso di creare un posto solo loro dove di tanto in tanto aggiungere qualche storia.  
Sperio che vi piaccia e che in qualche modo vi ha portato indietro nel tempo, a quanto TVD non era finito.  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
  



End file.
